


muré vivant dans son corps

by CampionSayn



Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Enemy to Caretaker, Flash Fic, Gen, post-Episode: s02e14 Rapunzel and the Great Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: It was the same as with fish, rabbit, or deer. The knife merely had to be sharp.
Relationships: Adira & Hector (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	muré vivant dans son corps

Blot out the mystery, forget the battle, ignore the magic pervading the incident, and it was no different from finding an injured animal to cut, cook, eat.  
  
Adira tried to swallow back the bile as she checked over the knife she carried, but rarely used as much as her own sword. It was clean, she was a warrior, and it was sharp, no need to think too hard about it.  
  
Still, her hands cleaned the ridges and tip with a cloth three times before she breathed in deep and tried not to presume Hector was still conscious after the possession, the fight, the fall, and her dragging his ever-so-scrawny ass away from her final destination to douse him with a sedative plant that grew along the border of the Tree; set him down on his furs and her own coat, wipe him down so no more dirt or grit could interfere.  
  
Roots of the tree, vines of Zhan Tiri still quivered at their ends, where they exited Hector's skin; scabbed blood looked painful between skin and bark--so dark against green and grey.  
  
She turned her head and spat into the fire, her bile hissing in the embers and she found the clearest opening in the skin and pressed the blade down.  
  
Methodical, familiar motions made her almost think of the times the Brotherhood attended the rare galas of the Dark Kingdom. Forward, back, left, left, right, spin--flesh, bone, root and vine, cut, burn the evidence.  
  
"I'm sorry, brother."


End file.
